conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Thûtsc/Wordbôc
This is the dictionary of the Thûtsc language. Thit is wordbôc thûtscar sprâcan. Usage / Gibruc * main entry plural type/gender pronunciation definition (comment) * hûthword mêdarfalla claht ûtcal bitêcanissa (bîcal) A * A''' -ar f aː A, first letter of the alphabet * '''a pers pro ɑ you two! (vocative dual of thû) * âc conj aːk but * accar n'' ˈɑkɐr field, acre * 'âdala''' -r f'' ˈaːdɐlɐ decease, sickness * 'âf''' adv aːf finished * âf prep aːf off * âfgrônd -ar m'' ˈaːfgroːnt abyss * 'âfand''' -ar f'' ~ ˈaːfɐnt evening * '''aftar' prep ~ ˈɑftɐr beyond, behind * aht ɑxt eight (ahtsda ˈɑxtsdɐ, ahzda ˈɑxtsdɐ) * al pro/deter ɑl all, everything * al -lar n'' ɑl all, everything possible * 'âld''' adj aːlt old, decayed, wise * ân prep aːn to, next to, on (+acc, rarely +dat/+loc) * ânslân ˈaːnslaːn to hit, to strike (irregular, see slân, compound verb: Stic slit ân neith = The play didn't strike well) * anda conj ˈɑndɐ and * ang adj ɑŋ other * angar pro ˈɑŋɐr somebody else * angaras noun ˈɑŋɐrɐs others (treated as plural) * ant conj ɑnt and * astam adj ˈɑstɐm handsome, beautiful B * B''' -ar f beː B, second letter of the alphabet * '''baccan ˈbɑkɐn to bake (bêc beːk - gibaccan jɪˈbɑkɐn) * balc -ar m'' bɑlk beam * '''banca' -r f'' ˈbɑŋkɐ bank * '''barcan' ˈbɑrkɐn to bark (short vowel class) * bêar f pl beːɐ̯r bees (plural of bîa) * bêdalan ˈbeːdɐlɐn to beg (long vowel class) * bêdan ˈbeːdɐn to offer, to give (bâd baːt - gibôdan jɪˈboːdɐn) * b(h)êdan ˈbʰeːdɐn to pray, to ask (b(h)âd bʰaːt - gib(h)êdan jɪˈbʰeːdɐn, older version of bêgan) * bêgan ˈbeːjɐn to pray, to ask (bâg baːj - gibêgan jɪˈbeːjɐn) * beild -ar n'' bæɪ̯lt image, sculpture, impression, idea * '''bein' -ar n'' bæɪ̯n leg, bone * '''benca' -r f'' ˈbæŋkɐ bench * '''bêr' -ar m'' beːr bear * '''bêr' -ar m'' beːr beer * '''bêran' ˈbeːrɐn to bear, to carry, to give birth (bâr baːr - gibôran jɪˈboːrɐn) * best adj bæst best (rare, alternative form of betst) * bet adv bæt rather (Willa bet hâban fiscan = I'd rather have some fish) * betst adj bætst best * better adj ˈbætɐr better * bezt adj bætst alternative spelling betst * bi prep ~ biː with, at, near * bî prep biː alternative form of bi * bîa bêar/r f'' biːɐ̯ bee * '''bical' -lar m'' bɪˈkɑl discussion, talk * '''bîcal' -lar m'' ˈbiːkɑl comment * '''bicallan' bɪˈkɑlɐn to discuss (short vowel class) * bîcallan ˈbiːkɑlɐn to comment, to tell recent events (long vowel class) * bicôman bɪˈkoːmɐn to get, to receive (bicôm bɪˈkoːm/biquam bɪˈkwɑm - bicôman bɪˈkoːmɐn) * bicôringa -r f'' bɪˈkoːrɪŋgɐ charm, appeal, attractiveness, allure, temptation * '''bifêlan' bɪˈfeːlɐn to order, to command (bifâl bɪˈfaːl - bifôlan bɪˈfoːlɐn) * bifôre prep bɪˈfoːrɐ for, before, in front of (+acc, rarely +dat) * big -gar n'' ˈbɪj pig * '''bigin' -nar n'' bɪˈjɪn begin, start * '''biginnan' ~ bɪˈjɪnɐn to begin, to start (bigan bɪˈgɑn - bigôs bɪˈgoːs) * bigôdan bɪˈgoːdɐn to protect (long vowel class) * bihalf conj bɪˈhɑlf unless * bihtan ˈbɪxtɐn to work hard (short vowel class) * bilêfan bɪˈleːvɐn to please (long vowel class, es-thû-bilêfa/e.t.b. = please) * bindan ˈbɪndɐn to bind (band bɑnt - gibôndan jɪˈboːndɐn) * birg -ar m'' ˈbɪrk mountain * '''birgan' ˈbɪrgɐn to store (short vowel class) * birk -ar m'' ˈbɪrk birch * '''bistân' bɪˈstaːn to exist (irregular, see stân) * biswîcan bɪˈswiːkɐn to collapse (biswêc bɪˈsweːk - biswêcan bɪˈsweːkɐn) * bîtan ˈbiːtɐn to bite, to hurt (bêt beːt - gibêtan jɪˈbeːtɐn) * bitêcanan bɪˈteːkɐnɐn to mean (long vowel class) * bitêcanissa -r f'' bɪˈteːkɐnɪsɐ meaning, definition * '''bithet' conj bɪˈðæt because * bitscan ~ ˈbɪtʃɐn to buy (short vowel class) * blaffan ˈblɑvɐn to bark (short vowel class) * blâsan ˈblaːzɐn to blow (blês bleːs - giblâsan jɪˈblaːzɐn) * bleic adj blæɪ̯k pale * bleican ˈblæɪ̯kɐn to bleech * blîcan ˈbliːkɐn to seem (blêc bleːk - giblêcan jɪˈbleːkɐn) * blîfan ˈbliːvɐn to stay, to remain (blêf bleːf - giblêfan jɪˈbleːvɐn) * bliffan ˈblɪvɐn to pay, to be obligated to (short vowel class) * blitscan ~ ˈblɪtʃɐn to bark (short vowel class) * blôma -r f'' ˈbloːmɐ flower * '''blûw' adj bluːw blue * bôc -ar n'' boːk book, paper * '''bôum' -ar m'' boːu̯m tree * '''brêcan' ˈbreːkɐn to break (brâc braːk - gibrôcan jɪˈbroːkɐn) * bringan ˈbrɪŋgɐn to bring (braht brɑxt - gibrôht jɪˈbroːxt) * briwwan ˈbrɪwɐn to brew (brêw breːw - gibriwwan jɪˈbrɪwɐn) * brôthar -ar m'' ˈbroːðɐr brother * '''brûcan' ˈbruːkɐn to use, to need (long vowel class) * buc -ar m'' buk beech * '''bûgan' ˈbuːgɐn to bend (bâg baːk - gibôgan jɪˈboːgɐn) * bûn adv ~ buːn very * bûran ˈbuːrɐn to work hard, to be (treated as) a slave (long vowel class) * burga -r f'' ˈburgɐ city, ville, place * '''bûwan' ˈbuːwɐn to build (long vowel class) * bwêgan b(u)ˈweːjɐn to move (bwâg b(u)ˈwaːj - bwôgan b(u)ˈwoːjɐn) C For alternative spellings of words beginning with kw-, see '''QU'.'' * C''' -ar f ~ seː C, third letter of the alphabet * '''ca kɑ diminutive suffix (see grammar for notes) * câld adj kaːlt cold * cal -lar m'' kɑl nonsens, talk * '''callan' ˈkɑlɐn to talk, to name, to call (short vowel class) * cant -ar m'' kɑnt side * '''cês' -ar m'' keːs cheese * '''cêsan' ˈkeːzɐn to choose (câs kaːs - gicôsan jɪˈkoːzɐn) * cets -ar m'' kæts animal * '''cîbis' -sar m'' ˈkiːbɪs smile * '''cîbis hâban' -sar m'' ˈhaːbɐn to smile (irregular, see ''hâban) * cîcan ˈkiːkɐn to look, to see, to take a look (long vowel class) * ciccan ˈkɪkɐn to vomit (short vowel class) * cind -ar n'' kɪnt child, baby * '''cinnan' ˈkɪnɐn to be able to, to know (irregular) * cippa -r f'' ˈkɪpɐ chicken * '''circa' -r f'' ˈkɪrkɐ church, Church * '''cirran' ˈkɪrɐn to stroke, to caress, to pet (short vowel class) * claht -ar m'' klɑxt gender * '''clanca' -r f'' ˈklɑŋkɐ sound, vowel * '''clêpan' ˈkleːpɐn to call out, to shout, to cry (long vowel class) * climman ˈklɪmɐn to climb, to grow (clam klɑm - giclôman jɪˈkloːmɐn) * clincan ˈklɪŋkɐn to sound (clanc klɑŋk - giclôncan jɪˈkloːŋkɐn) * cnên -ar m'' kneːn knee (alternative plural: ''cnêar kneːɐ̯r) * cniht -ar m'' knɪxt knight, helper, subject * '''cnîpan' ˈkniːpɐn to pinch, to squeeze (cnêp kneːp - gicnêpan jɪˈkneːpɐn) * côl adj koːl cool * côman ˈkoːmɐn to come, to arrive, to visite (côm koːm/quam kwɑm - gicôman jɪˈkoːmɐn) * cômst -ar m'' koːmst coming, visiting, arrival * '''côp' -par m'' koːp head * '''côrt' adj koːrt short * côua -r f'' ˈkoːu̯wɐ cow * '''côupan' ˈkoːu̯pɐn to buy (caht kɑxt - gicôht jɪˈkoːxt) * crafta -r f'' ˈkrɑftɐ power * '''crimpan' ˈkrɪmpɐn to shrink (cramp krɑmp - gikrômpan jɪˈkroːmpɐn) * crûd -ar n'' kruːt herb, spice, gunpowder * '''crûpan' ˈkruːpɐn to creep (long vowel class) * cuninc -ar m'' ˈkunɪŋk king * '''cuninclic' adj ˈkunɪŋklɪk kingly, royal * cununcrica -r f'' ˈkunɪŋkriːka kingdom D * '''D' -ar f'' deː D, fourth letter of the alphabet * '''dâ' adv daː alternative spelling of thâ * dâg -ar m'' ~ daːk day * '''dêr' -ar n'' deːr animal, animals * '''dirfan' ˈdɪrvɐn to dare (darf dɑrf - gidôrs jɪˈdoːrs) * dôc -car n'' doːk dock * '''dôccan' ˈdoːkɐn to pay, to be obligated to (long vowel class) * dôhtar -ar f'' doːxtɐr daughter * '''dôn' doːn to do, to make, to create, to make happen (irregular) * dônc adj doːnk dark * dôncarnissa -r f'' ˈdoːnkɐrnɪsɐ darkness * '''dôrp' -ar n'' doːrp village, town * '''dôtscan' ~ ˈdoːtʃɐn to lock (long vowel class) * drâgan ˈdraːjɐn to carry (drôg droːj - gidrâgan jɪˈdraːjɐn) * dranca -r f'' ˈdrɑŋkɐ beverage, drink * '''drê' ~ ðreː three (alternative spelling: thrê) * dreggan ˈdræjɐn to turn, to twist (short vowel class) * dricca -r f'' ˈdrɪkɐ pressure, version, press, push, touch, edition * '''driccafirnimminga' -r f'' ˈdrɪkɐfɪrnɪmɪŋgɐ typographical error, typo, misprint * '''driccan' ˈdrɪkɐn to press (short vowel class) * drîfan ˈdriːvɐn to float (drêf dreːf - gidrêfan jɪˈdreːvɐn) * drincan ˈdrɪŋkɐn to drink (alcohol) (dranc drɑŋk - gidrôncan jɪˈdroːŋkɐn) * drôg adj droːj dry * drûpan ˈdruːpɐn to drip (drâp draːp - gidrôpan jɪˈdroːpɐn) * dûcan ˈduːkɐn to dive (dâc daːk - gidôcan jɪˈdoːkɐn) * dûgan ~ ˈduːjɐn to be good, to be well-behaved, to be of good quality (long vowel class) * dutsc -ar n'' dutʃ nation, people * '''dwingan' ˈdwɪŋgɐn to force (dwang dwɑŋ(k) - gidwôngan jɪˈdwoːŋgɐn) E * E''' -ar f eː E, fifth letter of the alphabet * '''eg -gar n'' ~ æj egg * '''ei' -ar n'' ~ æj alternative spelling of ''eg * eic -ar m'' æɪ̯k oak * '''eiccets' -ar m'' ˈæɪ̯kæts squirrel * '''eiland' -ar n'' ˈæɪ̯lɑnt island, isle * '''ein' æɪ̯n one, a, an (inflected, see adjectives) * einfal adj ˈæɪ̯nfɑl singular * einfalla -r f'' ˈæɪ̯nfɑlɐ singular * 'êirst''' ~ eːɪ̯rst first * end -ar n'' ænt end, finish * '''endan' ˈændɐn to end, to finish (short vowel class) * êr -ar f'' eːr honour * '''erm' adj ærm poor, bad, decayed * erm -ar m'' ærm arm * 'êrth''' -ar f'' eːrð earth, world, dirt, sand, ground, nature, character, disposition * 'êrtha''' -r f'' ˈeːrðɐ earth, world, dirt, sand, ground, nature, character, disposition * '''es' conj æs as, like, whether, if, than * es-thû-bilêfa ðuː bɪˈleːvɐ please (from bilêfan, to please, literally: if you may be pleased) * êtan ˈeːtɐn to eat (ât aːt - ginêtan jɪˈneːtɐn) * e.t.b. ðuː bɪˈleːvɐ please (short for es-thû-bilêfa) * êwa -r f'' ˈeːwɐ centery, long time * 'êwic''' adj/adv ˈeːwɪk eternal, forever * êwichêda -r f'' ~ ˈeːwɪçtʃeːdɐ eternity, posterity F * '''F' -ar f'' æf F, sixth letter of the alphabet * '''falla' -r f'' ˈfɑlɐ fall, case * '''fallan' ˈfɑlɐn to fall, to lose (fêl feːl - gifallan jɪˈfɑlɐn) * fan prep fɑn of (+acc, rarely +dat) * fangan ˈfɑŋgɐn to catch (fêng feːŋ(k) - gifangan jɪˈfɑŋgɐn) * fâran ˈfaːrɐn to fare, to sail (fôr foːr - gifâran jɪˈfaːrɐn) * fâsan ˈfaːzɐn to will be (long vowel class, so it will be: fâsat (sô) (soː)) * fast adj fɑst solid * fâthar -ar m'' ˈfaːðɐr father, Lord, God * '''fê' -ar n'' feː lifestock, cattle * '''fêoh' fêar n'' feːo̯x lifestock, cattle * '''fêoncan' ~ ˈfiːu̯ŋkɐn to howl (long vowel class) * fêar -ar n'' ~ fæːɐ̯r sudden danger, calamity, ambush * '''fêr' feːr four * fîf fiːf five * fihtan ˈfɪxtɐn to fight (faht fɑxt - gifôhtan jɪˈfoːxtɐn) * fil adj fɪl much, many (inflected like mêda) * fîl adj fiːl much, many (inflected like mêda) * findan ˈfɪndɐn to find, search (fand fɑnt - gifôndan jɪˈfoːndɐn) * fircan -ar n'' ˈfɪrkɐn pig * '''firêtan' fɪrˈʔeːtɐn to fret, to grub (firât fɪrˈʔaːt - firêtan fɪrˈʔeːtɐn) * firfillan fɪrˈfɪlɐn to fulfill (short vowel class) * firgêfan fɪrˈgeːvɐn to forgive (irregular, see gêfan) * firgêtan fɪrˈgeːtɐn to forget (firgât fɪrˈjaːt - firgêtan fɪrˈjeːtɐn) * firlêran fɪrˈleːrɐn to lose, to get lost (firlâr fɪrˈlaːr - firlôran fɪrˈloːrɐn) * firlôsan fɪrˈloːzɐn to redeem (long vowel class) * firnimminga -r f'' fɪrˈnɪmɪŋgɐ error, mistake * '''firsittan' fɪrˈsɪtɐn to move, to replace (irregular, see sittan) * firstân fɪrˈstaːn to understand, to hear clearly (irregular, see stân) * fisc -ar m'' fɪʃ fish * '''fiscan' ˈfɪʃɐn to fish (short vowel class) * flêgan ˈfleːjɐn to fly (flâg flaːj - giflôgan jɪˈfloːjɐn) * flesc -ar n'' flæʃ flesh, meat * '''fleisc' -ar n'' flæɪ̯ʃ flesh, meat * '''flîdan' ˈfliːdɐn to flee (flêd fleːt - giflêdan jɪˈfleːdɐn) * flihtan ˈflɪxtɐn to flee (flaht flɑxt - giflôhtan jɪˈfloːxtɐn) * flîgan ˈfleːjɐn alternative spelling of flêgan * flôra -r f'' ˈfloːrɐ floor * '''fôgal' -ar m'' ˈfoːgɐl bird * '''fôl' adj foːl much, many (inflected like mêda) * fôlc -ar n'' foːlk nation, people * '''fôra' prep ˈfoːrɐ alternative spelling of fôre * fôrat adv ˈfoːrɐt forth, forwards * fôratbringan ˈfoːrɐtbrɪŋgɐn to engender, to produce (braht fôrat ˈfoːrɐt - fôratgibrôht ˈfoːrɐtjɪbroːxt) * fôrca -r f'' ˈfoːrkɐ fork * '''fôre' prep ˈfoːrɐ for, before, in front of (+acc, rarely +dat) * fôt -ar m'' foːt foot (alternative plural: ''fôet ~ foːə̯t ~ foːɐ̯t) * frâga -r f'' fraːjɐ problem, question * '''frâgan' ˈfraːjɐn to ask, to question (frôg froːj - gifrâgan jɪˈfraːjɐn) * frêran ˈfreːrɐn to freeze (frâr fraːr - gifrôran jɪˈfroːrɐn) * frês -ar m'' freːs fear * '''frêsan' ˈfreːzɐn to fear (long vowel class) * frî adj friː free * frîgan ˈfriːjɐn to make love, to have a relation, to have sex (frêg freːj - gifrêgan jɪˈfreːjɐn) * frîhêda -r f'' ˈfriːheːdɐ freedom * '''frihta' -r f'' ˈfrɪxtɐ fruit * '''frihtbâr' -r f'' ˈfrɪxtbaːr fruitful, fertile * '''frîtha' ˈfriːðɐ peace * frôua -r f'' ˈfroːu̯wɐ queen * '''ful' adj ful full G * G''' -ar f ~ jeː G, seventh letter of the alphabet * '''ga f/m jɑ the (used after a preposition) * ga pers pro jɑ you! (polite, plural) * gâgan ˈjaːjɐn to hunt (gôg joːj - gigâgan jɪˈjaːjɐn) * gân ~ ɣaːn to go, to leave (irregular) * gâr -ar n'' jaːr year * '''gas' -sar m'' jɑs coat, cloak * '''gast' -ar m'' jɑst person, guest * '''gêa' interj jeːɐ̯ yes, yeah * gêfan ˈjeːvɐn to give, to donate (irregular) * gêgan prep ~ ˈjeːjɐn against (+acc, rarely +dat/+loc) * gein jæɪ̯n no, none * geist -ar m'' jæɪ̯st ghost, spirit * '''geit' -ar m'' jæɪ̯t goat * '''geita' -r f'' ˈjæɪ̯tɐ goat * '''gêl' adj jeːl yellow * gêr pers pro jeːr you (plural, polite) * gêtan ~ ˈjeːtɐn to pour (gât ~ jaːt - gigôtan ~ jɪˈjoːtɐn) * gêtan ˈjeːtɐn to get (long vowel class) * gibruc -©ar n'' jɪˈbruk usage * '''ginêsan' jɪˈneːzɐn to heal (ginâs jɪˈnaːs - ginêsan jɪˈneːzɐn) * ginêtan jɪˈneːtɐn to enjoy (ginât jɪˈnaːt - ginôtan jɪˈnoːtɐn) * ginôh adv jɪˈnoːx enough * girst -ar n'' jɪrst barley * '''giscêdan' jɪˈʃeːdɐn to occur (long vowel class, original form: scêdan) * gist -ar f'' jɪst yeast * '''git' n'' jɪt the (used after a preposition) * '''glîdan' ˈgliːdɐn to glide (glêd gleːt - giglêdan jɪˈgleːdɐn) * gôd adj ~ joːt good (comparitive and superlative: better - betst) * gôd -ar m'' joːt god, God * '''gôld' -ar n'' goːlt gold * '''gôldan' adj ˈgoːldɐn gold * gônc adj joːŋk alternative spelling of gông * gông adj joːŋ(k) young * grâfan ˈgraːvɐn to dig (grôf groːf - gigrâfan jɪˈgraːvɐn) * grâs -ar n'' graːs grass * '''grîpan' ˈgriːpɐn to grab, to grasp (grêp greːp - gigrêpan jɪˈgreːpɐn) * grôn adj groːn green * grônd -ar m'' groːnt ground, floor * '''grôt' adj groːt big, great, tall, adult, large * grôta -r f'' ˈgroːtɐ cave, cavern * '''guks' -ar m'' juks fun, happiness, joy * '''guksan' ˈjuksɐn to have fun, to be happy, to enjoy (short vowel class) H * H''' -ar f ~ æx H, eighth letter of the alphabet * '''hâban ˈhaːbɐn to have, to possess (irregular) * hai interj hɑɪ̯ hello * hâldan ˈhaːldɐn to keep, to hold, to make it (hêld heːlt - gihâldan jɪˈhaːldɐn) * hân -ar m'' haːn cock * '''hangan' ˈhɑŋgɐn to hang (hêng heːŋ(k) - gihangan jɪˈhɑŋgɐn) * hânsca -r f'' ˈhaːnʃɐ trouble, problem, mess * '''hard' adj hɑrt painful, hurting, hard, rough * hê pers pro heː he (hims - him - hin - hîmas - sih(silf)) * heidan -ar n'' ˈhæɪ̯dɐn the present * '''heil' -ar n'' hæɪ̯l luck, health * '''heilih' adj ˈhæɪ̯lɪx holy * heilihan ˈhæɪ̯lɪxɐn to sanctify (short vowel class) * heir -ar m'' hæɪ̯r army * '''heitan' ˈhæɪ̯tɐn to be named (hêt heːt - giheitan jɪˈæɪ̯tɐn) * hêmala -r f'' ˈheːmɐlɐ heaven * '''hêr' -ar m'' heːr lord, master, gentleman * '''herfast' -ar m'' ~ ˈhærvɐst autumn * '''hêrlic' adj ˈheːrlɪk delicious, wonderful, belonging to a lord * hêrlichêda -r f'' ~ ˈheːrlɪçtʃeːdɐ glory, fiefdom * '''hert' -ar n'' hært heart * '''hilpan' ˈhɪlpɐn to help, to support (halp hɑlp - gihôlpan jɪˈhoːlpɐn) * hin -nar f'' hɪn hen * '''hîn' poss pro hiːn their (dual and plural) * hir pers pro hɪr her, to her (form of sê) * hîr adv hiːr here * hirs pers pro hɪrs hers (form of sê) * hitscan ~ ˈhɪtʃɐn to think, to think about, to consider (short vowel class) * hôh adj hoːx high * hôlt -ar n'' hoːlt wood, timber * '''hôltan' adj ˈhoːltɐn wooden, timber * hôngarath ˈhoːŋgɐrɐð hundred * hôp -ar m'' hoːp hope * '''hôpan' ˈhoːpɐn to hope (long vowel class) * hôpful adj ˈhoːpful hopeful * hôup -ar m'' hoːu̯p pile, a lot * '''hû' adv/interrogative pro huː how (rare, mostly wî is used) * hund -ar m'' hunt dog, hound * '''hûnd' -ar f'' huːnt hundred * '''hûth' adj huːð main * hûthword -ar n'' ˈhuːðwort main entree I * '''I' -(g)ar f'' iː I, ninth letter of the alphabet * '''i' poss pro ɪ second person dual vocative fem/neu * i''' prep ɪ in, inside of * '''î pers pro iː he * if conj ɪf if, whether, or * ih pers pro ɪx I * illaf ˈɪlɐf eleven * in prep ɪn in, inside of * irgas ˈɪrjɐs somewhere * it pers pro/art ɪt it J For alternative spellings of words beginning with j-, see '''G'.'' * J''' -ar f ~ jeː J, tenth letter of the alphabet (rare) K ''For alternative spellings of words beginning with k-, see '''C.'' * K''' -ar f kaː K, eleventh letter of the alphabet (rare) L * '''L -ar f'' [æl L, twelfth letter of the alphabet * '''lâdan' ˈlaːdɐn to load (lôd loːt - gilâdan jɪˈlaːdɐn) * lanc adj lɑnk long * land -ar n'' lɑnt country, state, land * '''lâtan' ˈlaːtɐn to let, to leave (lêt leːt - gilâtan jɪˈlaːtɐn) * lâthan ˈlaːðɐn to invite (long vowel class) * lêf adj ˈleːf lovely, nice, sweet, friendly * lêfan ˈleːvɐn to like, to love, to live (long vowel class) * lêfda -r f'' ˈleːfdɐ love * '''lêgan' ˈleːjɐn to lie (lâg laːj - gilôgan jɪˈloːjɐn) * lêh -tar n'' leːx light * '''lêh' -t- adj leːx light (in sight), low * leithan ˈlæɪ̯ðɐn to lead, to guide (short vowel class) * leithih adj ˈlæɪ̯ðɪx empty * lenth -ar m'' lænð spring * '''lêsan' ˈleːzɐn to read (lâs laːs - gilêsan jɪˈleːzɐn) * lîcan ˈliːkɐn to look like, to resemble (lêc leːk - gilêcan jɪˈleːkɐn) * lîdan ˈliːdɐn to suffer (lêd leːt - gilêdan jɪˈleːdɐn) * liggan ~ ˈlɪjɐn to lay, to lay down, to set, to put, to place (irregular) * lih adj lɪx(t) light (in weight) * lil adj lɪl little, small, lesser (rare) * lôfta -r f'' ˈloːftɐ air * '''lôupan' ˈloːu̯pɐn to walk (lêp leːp - gilôupan jɪˈloːu̯pɐn) * lûs lûs/-ar f'' luːs louse * '''lûs' f pl lys lice, plural of lûs M * M''' -ar f æm M, thirteenth letter of the alphabet * '''mâcan ˈmaːkɐn to make, to repair, to mend (long vowel class) * mâgada -r f'' ˈmaːjɐdɐ virgin * '''mâlan' ˈmaːlɐn to grind (mêl meːl - gimâlan jɪˈmaː;ɐn) * mâlan ˈmaːlɐn to paint, to draw (long vowel class) * man -nar m'' mɑn man (rare, see also ''mînsc) * mand -ar f'' mɑnt basket * '''mê' pers pro meː dative of ih * mêda adj ~ ˈmeːðɐ much, many * mêdarfal adj ˈmeːðɐfɑl plural * mêdarfalla -r f'' ˈmeːðɐfɑlɐ plural * '''mer' conj mær but * mêr -ar n'' maːr lake * '''mêrt' -ar m'' meːrt March (third month of the Gregorian calendar) * '''mêtan' ˈmeːtɐn to measure, to have a certain length (mât maːt - gimêtan jɪˈmeːtɐn) * mets -ar n'' mæts knife, cleaver * '''mez' -zar n'' mæts alternative spelling of ''mets * mî pers pro miː accusative of ih * middana -r f'' ˈmɪdɐnɐ middle * '''mih' pers/refl pro mɪx myself, accusative of ih * mihhas pers pro ˈmɪxɐs locative of ih * mihsilf refl pro ˈmɪxsɪlf myself * milca -r f'' ˈmɪlkɐ milk * '''milcan' ˈmɪlkɐn to milk (malc mɑlk - gimôlcan jɪˈmoːlkɐn) * mîn poss pro miːn my * mînsc -ar m'' miːnʃ human, man, male * '''mit' prep mɪt with (+acc, rarely +dat/loc) * mît poss pro miːt my (used to stress, Thet is mît wîfa! = That's my wife(, not yours)!) * môgan ~ ˈmoːjɐn to be allowed to, to may, to like (mah mɑx - gimôgan jɪˈmoːjɐn) * môn -ar m'' moːn moon * '''môrgan' -ar m'' ˈmoːrjɐn morning * '''môtan' ˈmoːtɐn to have to, to must (mat mɑt - gimôs jɪˈmoːs) * môthar -ar f'' ˈmoːðɐr mother * '''môthara' -r f'' ˈmoːðɐrɐ mother (alternative form of ''môthar) * mûs mûs/-ar f'' muːs mouse * '''mûs' f pl mys mice, plural of mûs N * N''' -ar f æn N, fourteenth letter of the alphabet * '''naht -ar m'' nɑxt night * '''nahta' -r f'' ˈnɑxtɐ night * '''nâma' -r f'' ˈnaːmɐ name, agreement * '''nein' interj ~ næɪ̯ð no * neith conj/adv næɪ̯ð not * nêt conj/adv neːt not * Ng -ar f'' æŋ(k) Ŋ, a IPA letter of the alphabet * '''nimman' ˈnɪmɐn to take, to agree, to accept, to call, to name, to mention (nam nɑm - ginôman jɪˈnoːmɐn) * nû adv nuː now, currently * nug adj ~ nuj new, modern * nûgan ~ ˈnuːjɐn nine O * O''' -uar f'' oː O, fifteenth letter of the alphabet * 'ôf conj oːf whether, if (Weita nêt ôf hâst gidôn = I don't know whether you've done it) * ôfar prep ˈoːfɐr alternative spelling of ôfir * ôfardôndih adj oːfɐrˈdoːndɪx abundant * ôfarsêan ˈoːfɐrseːɐ̯n to oversee, to control, to check (compound verb: sêa ôfar = I oversee) * ôfarsittan 'ˈoːfɐrsɪtɐn to ferry, to translate (irregular, see sittan, compound verb: sitta ôfar = I translate) * ôfir prep ~ ˈoːfɐr over, about, concerning (+acc, rarely +dat/loc) * ôl -ar n' oːl baby (rare, see also cind) * ôn-''' (ˈ)oːn un- (also un-'') * 'ônrista -r f'' ˈoːnrɪstɐ unrest * 'ônscûlth''' -ar m'' ˈoːnʃuːlð innocence * 'ôrs''' -ar n'' oːrs brave horse, reliable horse (''Thit isse mît ôrs! = This is my favourite/most reliable/best horse!) * ôs pers/refl pro oːs ourselves, accusative of wêr * ôs poss pro oːs our * ôsas pers pro ˈoːzɐs locative of wêr * ôssilf refl pro ˈoːsɪlf ourselves * ôthar conj oːðɐr or (Willst thit ôthar willst thet? = Do you want this or do you want that?) * ôuh adv oːu̯x also, too, moreover, either P * P''' -ar f peː P, sixteenth letter of the alphabet * '''pâl -ar m'' paːl pole * '''pâth' -ar n'' paːð path * '''pêrd' -ar n'' peːrt horse * '''plêgan' ˈpleːjɐn to commit (plaht plɑxt - giplôht jɪˈploːxt) * plôgan ˈploːgɐn to plough (long vowel class, see also plôhtan) * plohtan ˈploxtɐn to plough (short vowel class, rare, see also plôgan and plôhtan) * plôhtan ˈploːxtɐn to plough (short vowel class, rare, see also plôgan and plohtan) * priccan ˈprɪkɐn to prick, to sting (short vowel class) Q * Q''' -ar f kuː Q, seventeenth letter of the alphabet * '''quâth -ar n'' kwaːð evil * '''quatsc' -ar m'' kwɑtʃ nonsens * '''quêna' -r f'' ˈkweːnɐ woman * '''quibis' -sar m'' ˈkwiːbɪs idiot, fool (''Wen hast cîbis lîcast quibis! = When you smile you look like a fool!) * quicca adj ˈkwɪkɐ rapid * quicth adj kwɪkð quick R * R''' -ar f ær R, eighteenth letter of the alphabet * '''râdan ˈraːdɐn to guess, to gamble (rôd roːt - girôdan jɪˈraːdɐn) * reth adj ræð quick * rîc adj riːk rich * rîca -r f'' ˈriːkɐ empire * '''rîcan' ˈriːkɐn to reach (rêc reːk - girêcan jɪˈreːkɐn) * riccas adv ˈrɪkɐs alternative form of riggas * rîdan ˈriːdɐn to drive, to ride (rêd reːt - girêdan jɪˈreːdɐn) * rig -gar m'' rɪk back, ridge * '''riggas' adv ˈrɪgɐs back (Gân riggas = I'm returning) * rihtan ˈrɪxtɐn to aim, to rule, to direct (short vowel class) * rillan ˈrɪlɐn to shiver (short vowel class) * rinnan ˈrɪnɐn to run (short vowel class) * rîsan ˈriːzɐn to raise, to rise (rês reːs - girêsan jɪˈreːzɐn) * rôd adj roːt red * rôpan ˈroːpɐn to scream, to yell, to call, to invite, to summon, to shout, to cry (rêp reːp - girôpan jɪˈroːpɐn) * rûcan ~ ˈryːkɐn to smell, to smell bad (rôc roːk - girôucan jɪˈroːu̯kɐn) S * S''' -ar f æs S, nineteenth letter of the alphabet * '''sâd -ar n'' saːt seed * '''sân' adv saːn soon * sand -ar n'' sɑnt sand * '''scalta' -r f'' ˈʃɑltɐ firmament * '''scâman' ˈʃaːmɐn to shame (long vowel class) * scandan ˈʃɑndɐn to make a shame of (short vowel class) * scâp -ar n'' ʃaːp sheep, shelf * '''scêa' -r f'' ʃeːɐ̯ sky * '''scêdan' ˈʃeːdɐn to occur (long vowel class, replaced by: giscêdan) * sceidan ˈʃæɪ̯dɐn to separate, to divorce (short vowel class) * sceidinga -r f'' ˈʃæɪ̯dɪŋgɐ separation, divorce * '''sceppan' ˈʃæpɐn to create (short vowel class) * scêtan ˈʃeːtɐn to shoot (scât ʃaːt - giscôtan jɪˈʃoːtɐn) * scict adj ʃɪkt adequate, suitable, appropriate * scillan ˈʃɪlɐn shall, wille (scôw ~ ʃoːu̯ - girôucan ~ jɪˈʃɪlɐt) * scînan ˈʃiːnɐn to shine (scên ʃeːn - giscênan jɪˈʃeːnɐn) * scippa -r f'' ˈʃɪpɐ scoop, spade, kick * '''scippan' ˈʃɪpɐn to scoop, to kick (short vowel class) * scîtan ˈʃiːtɐn to shit (scêt ʃeːt - giscêtan jɪˈʃeːtɐn) * sclittan ~ ˈslɪtɐn ~ ˈsklɪtɐn ~ ˈʃklɪtɐn to multiply (short vowel class) * scôn adj ʃoːn clean, cleansed, beautiful, pretty, handsome, attractive, smart, intelligent, gifted, talented * scrîfan ˈʃriːvɐn to write (scrêf ʃreːf - giscrêfan jɪˈʃreːvɐn) * scrift -ar n'' ʃrɪft writing, writing system * '''scûlth' -ar m'' ʃuːlð guilt, debt, fault * '''sê' pers pro seː she * sê -ar m'' seː see * '''sêan' ~ seːjɐn to see (long vowel class) * sêdan ˈseːdɐn to sow (sâd saːt - gisôdan jɪˈsoːdɐn) * sêganan ˈseːgɐnɐn to bless (long vowel class) * sêla -r f'' ˈseːlɐ soul * '''sên' seːn to be (irregular) * sî pers pro siː rare form of sê * siaht -ar n'' sɪɐ̯xt likeness * '''sic' -car m'' sɪk sock * '''sics' ~ sɪxs six * siggan ~ ˈsɪjɐn to say, to talk (irregular) * silfar -ar n'' ˈsɪlvɐr silver * '''silfaran' adj ˈsɪlvɐrɐn silveren, expensive * simmar -ar m'' ˈsɪmɐr summer * '''sincan' ˈsɪŋkɐn to sink (sanc sɑŋk - gisôncan jɪˈsoːŋkɐn) * sindan ˈsɪndɐn to send, to post (sand sɑnt - gisôndan jɪˈsoːndɐn) * singan ˈsɪŋgɐn to sing (sang sɑŋ(k) - gisôngan jɪˈsoːŋgɐn) * sinnif ˈsɪnɪf seven * sins conj sɪns since * sins prep sɪns since (+acc, rarely +dat) * sistar -ar f'' ˈsɪstɐr sister * '''sistara' -r f'' ˈsɪstɐrɐ sister * '''sit' -tar m'' sɪt creature * '''sith' prep sɪð since (+acc, rarely +dat) * sithan ˈsɪðɐn to be there since (short vowel class) * sitta -r f'' ˈsɪtɐ creature * '''sittan' ˈsɪtɐn to sit, to set, to put, to place (irregular) * slâgan ˈslaːjɐn to succeed (long vowel class) * slân ˈslaːn to hit, to beat (irregular) * slâpan ˈslaːpɐn to sleep, to not pay attention (slêp sleːp - gislâpan jɪˈslaːpɐn) * sleipan ˈslæɪ̯pɐn to drag (short vowel class) * slim adj slɪm smart, intelligent, bright, wise * slîpan ˈsliːpɐn to sharpen (slêp sleːp - gislêpan jɪˈsleːpɐn) * slîtan ˈsliːtɐn to tear, to wear down (slêt sleːt - gislêtan jɪˈsleːtɐn) * slûtan ˈsluːtɐn to close, to lock (slât slaːt - gislôtan jɪˈsloːtɐn) * smêdan ˈsmeːdɐn to forge (long vowel class) * smiltan ˈsmɪltɐn to melt (smalt smɑlt - gismôltan jɪˈsmoːltɐn) * smîtan ˈsmiːtɐn to smite, to throw (smêt smeːt - gismêtan jɪˈsmeːtɐn) * snîdan ˈsniːdɐn to cut, to slice (snêd sneːt - gisnêdan jɪˈsneːdɐn) * sô adv soː so, thus, since, because * sôn -ar m'' soːn son * '''sôna' -r f'' ˈsoːnɐ sun * '''sôrga' -n/-r f'' ˈsoːrjɐ sorrow, care * '''sôwî' conj soːˈwiː like, such as, just as * spêlan ˈspeːlɐn to play (long vowel class) * spellan ˈspælɐn to spell (short vowel class) * spellinga -r f'' ˈspælɪŋgɐ spelling * '''spîdan' ˈspiːdɐn to vomit, to spit (spêd speːt - gispîdan jɪˈspiːdɐn) * spinnan ˈspɪnɐn to spin (span spɑn - gispônnan jɪˈspoːnɐn) * spîsa -r f'' ˈspiːzɐ spice, food * '''splîtan' ˈspliːtɐn to split, to devide (splêt spleːt - gisplêtan jɪˈspleːtɐn) * sprâca -r f'' ˈspraːkɐ language, speech * '''sprêcan' ˈspreːkɐn to speak, to talk, to chat, to discuss, to call (sprâc spraːk - gisprôcan jɪˈsproːcɐn) * springan ˈsprɪŋgɐn to jump (sprang sɑŋ(k) - gisprôngan jɪˈsoːŋgɐn) * stâl -ar n'' staːl steel * '''stâlan' ˈstaːlɐn to be usefull (long vowel class) * stân ˈstaːn to stand, to stay (irregular) * stêcan ˈsteːkɐn to prick, to sting (stâc staːk - gistôcan jɪˈstoːkɐn) * stein -ar m'' stæɪ̯n stone * '''steinan' adj ˈstæɪ̯nɐn stone * stêlan ˈsteːlɐn to steal (stâl staːl - gistôlan jɪˈstoːlɐn) * stic -car n'' stɪk stick, play, piece * '''stincan' ˈstɪŋkɐn to smell bad (stanc stɑŋk - gistôncan jɪˈstoːŋkɐn) * stir -ra® m'' stɪr star, idol (the plural version ending on -ra is treated as a masculine singular) * '''stirfan' ˈstɪrvɐn to die (starf stɑrf - gistôrfan jɪˈsroːrvɐn) * stôtan ˈstoːtɐn to push, to touch (stêt steːt - gistôtan jɪˈstoːtɐn) * stôum -ar m'' ˈstoːu̯m steam * '''strêfan' ˈstreːvɐn to strive, to fight, to struggle (long vowel class) * strîdan ˈstriːdɐn to fight, to struggle (strêd streːt - gistrêdan jɪˈstreːdɐn) * strôum -ar m'' ˈstroːu̯m stream * '''stûnan' ˈstuːnɐn to support (long vowel class) * sûcan ˈsuːkɐn to search, to seek (saht sɑxt - gisôht jɪˈsoːxt) * sûgan ˈsuːjɐn to suck (sâg saːj - gisôgan jɪˈsoːjɐn) * sûnda -r f'' ˈsuːndɐ sin * '''sûpan' ˈsuːpɐn to swig (sâp saːp - gisôpan jɪˈsoːpɐn) * swart adj swɑrt black * swêfan ˈsweːvɐn to glide, to float (long vowel class) * swêran ˈsweːrɐn to swear (swâr swaːr - giswôran jɪˈswoːrɐn) * swîgan ˈswiːjɐn to be silent (swêg sweːj - giswêgan jɪˈsweːjɐn) * swillan ˈswɪlɐn to swell (swal swɑl - giswôlan jɪˈswoːlɐn) * swimman ˈswɪmɐn to swim (swam swɑm - giswôman jɪˈswoːmɐn) * swirma -r f'' ˈswɪrmɐ swarm T * '''T' -ar f'' teː T, twentieth letter of the alphabet * '''tanth' tênth/-ar m'' tɑnð tooth * '''têcan' -ar n'' ˈteːkɐn sign * '''tên' teːn ten * tênth teːnð tenth * tênth m pl teːnð teeth (plural of tanth) * Th -ar f'' æð Ð, a runic letter of the alphabet * '''tha' ðɑ the * tha adv ðɐ alternative spelling of thâ * thâ adv ~ ðɐ ~ ðɑ there * thancan ˈðɑŋkɐn to thank, to be grateful (short vowel class) * thê dem pro ðeː that * thê pers pro ðeː dative of thû, those two * then conj/adv ðæn then * thês dem pro ðeːs this, these * thet conj/dem pro ðæt that * thî dem pro ðiː that, those * thî pers pro ðiː accusative of thû, they * thih pers/refl pro ðɪx yourself, accusative of thû * thihhas pers pro ˈðɪxɐs locative of thû * thihsilf refl pro ˈðɪxsɪlf yourself * thîn poss pro ðiːn your, thee * thincan ˈðɪŋkɐn to think (thaht ðɑxt - githôht jɪˈðoːxt) * thing -ar n'' ðɪŋ(k) thing * '''thit' dem pro ðɪt this * thît poss pro ðiːt your (used to stress, Thet is thît hânsca! = That's your problem(, not mine)!) * thrê ðreː three (see also drê) * thî dem pro ðiː that, those * thôh conj ðoːx though * thurh prep ðurx by, through, around within an enclosed space, because of (+acc, rarely +dat/loc) * thûsand -ar n'' ~ ˈðuːzɑ̃t thousand * '''thûsanth' ˈðuːsɐnð thousand * thûtsc adj ðuːtʃ Thuch (from dutsc) * Thûtsc -ar n'' ðuːtʃ Thuch language (from ''thûtsc) * tîda -r f'' ˈtiːdɐ tide, season, time * '''tîm' -ar f'' tiːm time (rare, see also ''tîma and tîda) * tîma -r f'' ˈtiːmɐ alternative form of ''tîm * tincan ˈtɪŋkɐn to appear (tanc tɑŋk - gitôncan jɪˈtoːŋkɐn) * tir -rê m'' tɪr tree (rare, only used as a plural) * '''tirrê' m pl ˈtɪreː trees (plural of tir) * tiscan prep ˈtɪʃɐn between (+acc, rarely +dat/loc) * triccan ˈtrɪkɐn to pull (traht trɑxt - gitrôht jɪˈtroːxt) * tsâr -ar m'' tsaːr tsar * '''tscîlpan' ˈtʃiːlpɐn to make a sound like a bird, to imitate a sound of a bird (long vowel class) * turfa -r f'' ˈturvɐ turf * '''tûnan' ˈtuːnɐn to show, to tune (tân taːn - gitônan jɪˈtoːnɐn) * twê tweː two * twîfala -r f'' ˈtwiːfɐlɐ doubt, uncertainty * '''twîfalan' ˈtwiːfɐlɐn to doubt (long vowel class) * twillaf ˈtwɪlɐf twelve * twintih ˈtwɪntɪx twenty U * U''' -ar f'' uː U, twenty-first letter of the alphabet * 'û pers pro uː you two * uh pers/refl pro ux yourselves, accusative of û'' and ''gêr * uh poss pro ux your * uh(h)as pers pro ˈuxɐs locative of û'' * '''un-' un(ˈ) un- (rare, also ôn-'') * '''undar' prep ˈundɐr under, below, beneath, underneath, among (+acc, rarely +dat/loc) * undarwirpan undɐrˈwɪrpɐn to subject (warp undar ˈundɐr - undargiwôrpan undɐrjɪˈwoːrpɐn) * up prep up op, upon, onto, to (+acc, rarely +dat/loc, Wilcôm up Wîcîa! = Welcome to Wikia!) * ût prep uːt out off, from, out, off (+acc, rarely +dat/loc) * ûtcal -lar m'' ˈuːtkɑl pronunciation * 'ûtcallan''' ˈuːtkɑlɐn to pronounce, to shout (long vowel class) * ûtscêtan ˈuːtʃeːtɐn to put forth (scât ût ʃaːtʔuːt - ûtgiscôtan uːtjɪˈʃoːtɐn) V * V''' -ar f ~ veː V, twenty-second letter of the alphabet (rare) W * '''W -ar f'' ~ æw W, twenty-third letter of the alphabet * '''wâ' poss pro waː second person dual masculine * wahtan ˈwɑxtɐn to wait (short vowel class) * wâl -ar m'' waːl whale * '''warnan' ˈwɑrnɐn to warn (short vowel class) * warninga -r f'' ˈwɑrnɪŋgɐ warning * '''warthan' ˈwɑrðɐn to wait (short vowel class) * wascan ˈwɑʃɐn to wash (wêsc weːʃ - giwascan jɪˈwɑʃɐn) * wât interrogative pro waːt what * wâtar -ar n'' ˈwaːtɐr water * '''wê' interrogative pro weː who * wêgan ~ ˈweːjɐn to weigh (wâg ~ waːj - giwôgan ~ jɪˈwoːjɐn) * weggan ˈwæjɐn to blow, to flutter, to fan (wâg waːj/wugwuj - giwôgan jɪˈwoːjɐn) * weitan ˈwæɪ̯tɐn to know (wis ~ wɪʃ - giweitan jɪˈwæɪ̯tɐn) * wen interrogative pro wæn when * wenna -® f'' ˈwænɐ wing (the plural ''wenna is treated as a masculine singular) * went conj wænt because * wêr pers pro weːr we * wêran ˈweːrɐn to become, to reject (long vowel class) * werm adj wærm warm * wermhertih adj wærmˈhærtɪx warmhearted * wermhertihhêda -r f'' ~ wærmˈhærtɪxeːdɐ warmheartedness * '''wet' conj/interrogative pro wæt what * wêt pers pro weːt we two * wêtha interrogative pro ˈweːðɐ why * wî conj/interrogative pro wiː how * wîcan ˈwiːkɐn to yielk, to recede, to disappear (wêc weːk - giwêcan jɪˈweːkɐn) * wîfa -r f'' ˈwiːvɐ wife, woman, female * '''wîfil' interrogative pro wiːˈfɪl how much * wig -gar m'' wɪj bread * '''wil' adv wɪl well * wilc conj/interrogative pro wɪlk which * wilcôm adv/interj ˈwɪlkoːm welcome * wilcôm -ar n'' ˈwɪlkoːm welcome * '''wild' adj wɪlt wild * willan ˈwɪlɐn to want (wal wɑl - giwôlan jɪˈwoːlɐn) * wîn poss pro wiːn first person dual * wîna -r f'' ˈwiːnɐ wine * '''wind' -ar m'' wɪnt wind * '''windan' ˈwɪndɐn to wind (wand wɑnt - giwôndan jɪˈwoːndɐn) * winnan ˈwɪnɐn to win (wan wɑn - giwônan jɪˈwoːnɐn) * wintar -ar m'' ˈwɪntɐr winter * '''wircan' ˈwɪrkɐn to work * wircword -ar n'' ˈwɪrkwort verb * '''wirm' adj wɪrm alternative spelling of werm * wirpan ˈwɪrpɐn to throw (warp wɑrp - giwôrpan jɪˈwoːrpɐn) * wîsan ˈwiːzɐn to point, to point out (wês weːs - giwêsan jɪˈweːzɐn) * wîspât interrogative pro wiːˈspaːt what time * wit adj wɪt white * wîtan ˈwiːtɐn to blame (wêt weːt - giwêtan jɪˈweːtɐn) * withar conj ˈwɪðɐr whether * wô conj/interrogative pro woː where * wôlca -r f'' ˈwoːlkɐ cloud * '''wôlf' -ar m'' woːlf wulf, hound * '''wônan' ˈwoːnɐn to live in a certain place (long vowel class) * wônd -ar f'' woːnt wound * '''wônda' -r f'' ˈwoːndɐ wound * '''word' -ar n'' wort word * '''wôrd' -ar n'' woːrt alternative spelling of ''word * wordbôc -ar n'' ˈwortboːk dictionary * '''wrâca' -r f'' ~ ˈwrakɐ revenge * '''wulf' adj ~ wʊlf wild, savage, ferocious, furious, inhospitable, rough, wild, desolate * wust adj ~ wʊst wild, savage, ferocious, furious, inhospitable, rough, wild, desolate X * X''' -ar f ~ ɪxs X, twenty-fourth letter of the alphabet (rare) Y ''For alternative spellings of words beginning with æɪ̯- or æːɪ̯-, see '''EI and ÊI.'' * Y''' -ar f ~ iːjræk Y, twenty-fifth letter of the alphabet (rare) Z * '''Z -ar f'' ~ tsæt ~ zæt Z, twenty-sixth letter of the alphabet (rare) * '''zâr' -ar m'' tsaːr alternative spelling of ''tsâr * zcîlpan ˈtʃiːlpɐn alternative spelling of tscîlpan See also / Sêah ôuh * Thûtsc * Thûtsc/Nâmar dôrpas ant burgan